


我與直男扳手不得不說的故事

by praiafrost



Category: Knowing Bros
Genre: AU, M/M, 辦公室戀情, 雙箭頭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: AU/OOC一個普通上班族和主播大佬的無聊愛情故事





	我與直男扳手不得不說的故事

For him 

00  
閔庚勳是個上班族。

再更仔細一點說吧，閔庚勳是個食品公司的普通小職員。

早上八點起床，搭兩站地鐵到公司，趕在九點前打卡上班，午餐跟著同事訂便當隨便吃了，五點打卡下班。

平時除了飯局和偶爾唱唱K，幾乎沒有社交活動，閔庚勳不知道自己這樣是否正常，反正他過得心滿意足，甚至能和電腦過一輩子。

“庚勳啊，上次媽媽跟你說的相親，考慮得怎麼樣了？”

“媽，我想順其自然……”閔庚勳看著電腦屏幕瞬間黑白的畫面，心裡一陣不爽，仍打起精神應付母親。

“順其自然順其自然，你都幾歲了還沒點動靜！媽媽不能擔心嗎？幫你安排還磨磨蹭蹭的！”

“我真想自己找啊，再說了，沒房沒車，人姑娘怎麼會看上我？”

“那你還不爭氣點？只會玩遊戲！你怎麼不娶遊戲了？啊？”

“什麼？媽信號不好，我聽不到了，下回回去看您再說啊！”

“信號怎麼會不好！你小子……”

掛了電話後閔庚勳心裡一陣煩亂，交女朋友是一回事，相處又是另一回事，麻煩得緊，自己一個人多快活。

隊友在耳機裡嚷嚷著他的臨陣脫逃，閔庚勳更煩了，他遊戲打得好，隊友大多都蹭過他的經驗，還一個個都以為是大神了。

“不打了，走人。”敲了幾個字，閔庚勳關掉遊戲頁面，瀏覽著網頁想找有趣的東西放鬆一下，逛著逛著又回到遊戲論壇看帖子。

01  
【直播/稀飯太太的女團舞？不會跳舞的遊戲主播不是好歌手】

什麼鬼？閔庚勳很少看遊戲視頻，平時圈子裡火的要命的主播他沒一個知道的。

帖子說的是一個ID叫“希笵大人_superstar”的遊戲主播，樓主放了一堆螢幕截圖，雖然圖很模糊又充滿彈幕，閔庚勳仍輕易發現那位“稀飯太太”粉絲成群的原因。

這人長得太好了，閔庚勳默默地想。雖然大多戴著口罩，但又大又圓的眼睛，白的像洋娃娃的皮膚，沒有哪一處像一個打遊戲的，閔庚勳看了一眼“稀飯”的遊戲截圖，還打得很不錯？

帖子最後放了連結，閔庚勳閒著也是閒著，唯一的娛樂活動只有遊戲，除了遊戲沒其他能轉移注意力的休閒活動了。

粉紅色的界面，閔庚勳先被動輒上萬的點擊率嚇了一跳，頭貼是遊戲角色的圖像，他還以為會是自拍照。

滑動了一下列表，閔庚勳挑了一個點擊量20多萬的視頻點開。

“稀飯太太是我老婆”

“稀飯太太是我老公”

“稀飯太太的美顏由我守護”

“啊啊啊希笵太太今天也是我們的精致boy”

密密麻麻佈滿螢幕的彈幕五彩繽紛的讓閔庚勳有點混亂，這不是什麼明星的直播視頻吧？不堪其擾地關掉彈幕，閔庚勳終於看到希笵本人，少見的沒有戴口罩，正靠得很近調整鏡頭。

02  
“大家好~”金希澈轉過鏡頭檢查頭髮，纖長的手指隨意擺了擺，“大家吃飯了嗎？”

“我泡了泡麵，才吃完就來直播了。”

“嗯？為什麼沒戴口罩？”調適著耳機，金希澈很快地點開遊戲界面，“今天出門拍照啦，妝還沒卸。”

“是不是模特？我是無業遊民啊，平時都靠朋友接濟的。”

“沒騙人。剛吃的泡麵也是朋友買來的。”

“啊，謝謝「宇宙大明星的小可愛」送的遊艇！想要看女團舞？”

金希澈面對鏡頭比了顆愛心自然地開始跳ice cream cake，早已被閔庚勳關掉的彈幕此刻厚得能糊牆。

閔庚勳看著視頻裡男人眼睛裡流露的性感，不知為何心跳得有點快。

是因為太久沒交女朋友了嗎？他看著仍絮絮叨叨說話的金希澈，卻像被按了靜音鍵，暫時拋到腦後的煩惱陰魂不散地再次出現。

閔庚勳煩躁得用力一捶鍵盤，陪了他多年的老朋友一下彈出了好幾個鍵帽，沒心情找回來，閔庚勳關掉電腦，轉身往床上撲去。

03  
對桌的同事滑著椅子到他面前，“庚勳，後天有新同事的歡迎會，要去不？”

閔庚勳頂著黑眼圈，啪嗒啪嗒地打著新產品的企劃書，“去去去。”

“好，記你一個。”金永美劃記了一下，闔上本子，滑著椅子接近他，“喂，你跟營銷部的泰熙怎麼樣了？”

閔庚勳停了停，“我和她？什麼都沒有啊。”

“少來！”豹紋鏡框背後的眼睛閃著精光，“沒什麼人家怎麼會從營銷部特意繞到我們這偏遠的茶水間？”

企劃部在公司最高層偏遠的西南角，天高皇帝遠的，一走進來只能看到堆積如山的資料和一個個蓬頭垢面的職員們。

這麼說，從位在不同樓層的營銷部繞到企劃部確實是一段距離。他還一直以為和營銷部之花在茶水間只是偶遇。

“反正她對我沒興趣。”閔庚勳隨口回道，對女孩的印象只有很濃的香水味，和一頭褐色長髮。

永美搖搖頭，“你就是這樣才會三十歲了都交不到女朋友！”

閔庚勳用腳踢著椅子把對方送回原位，“部長今天會來巡視哦。”

已婚人士都喜歡把人送作堆，閔庚勳身為企劃部中少數的未婚青年，深受其害。

嘴上說要在部長面前好好表現，閔庚勳仍偷偷開了“希笵大人_superstar”的直播，看著對方精準漂亮地操作遊戲，認真的眼神和平時跟粉絲閒聊時懶散的模樣大相逕庭。

滑過眼前的彈幕有不少人和他想得一樣，另一部分的人捕捉著金希澈的一些小動作，不時舔顏打call。

是了，閔庚勳學了不少網路新詞，也慢慢適應追直播看視頻的日常，甚至開了一個帳號，只追蹤一個人。

“老大，你好久沒上線了。”遊戲的隊友傳來訊息，這是少數知道他手機號碼的朋友。

閔庚勳瞥了一眼行事曆，已經一個禮拜沒上線了，他高考時都沒這麼過。

“今天晚上九點。”

04  
緊張地拉了拉身上的西裝，深吸一口氣踏進電梯，對著向他投來好奇目光的女性點頭微笑。

金希澈從高中開始當平面模特，賺的錢也夠他生活所需，也沒想過要找新工作。

第一次到公司上班，金希澈覺得過去三十多年來的人生經驗都不夠用了。

滑開手機，習慣性地查看留言，金希澈只挑幾個有趣的回覆，一開始沒想到他拍的影片能有如今的點閱率，走在路上也常常被認出來，算半個公眾人物，好在ID用的是他家貓的名字，沒對生活帶來太大的麻煩。

金希澈到營銷部報到後，被領著向其餘的職員介紹，一一致意過去，大家都笑臉迎人的，金希澈悄悄鬆了一口氣。

“希澈，我覺得你有點眼熟哎。”坐他對桌的短髮女性探頭過來，剛才介紹時好像叫哲妍。

“可能是我比較大眾臉吧。”金希澈笑著回答，繼續忙著手裡的雜物。

“嘁，就你還大眾臉！那我們不都成了雜魚嗎？”一旁的人看不過去，扭著臉回道。

“姐姐怎麼會是雜魚呢？要也是美人魚啊。”

“啊，”方才被點名的已婚女性臉紅了，不好意思地掩嘴笑道，“哎，我孩子都生兩個了。”

憑藉著高超的交際能力和天生加乘的美貌，金希澈和同事們很快地相談甚歡。

“希澈啊，今天晚上有你的歡迎會，務必要賞臉啊。”組長慢悠悠地晃過來，拍拍他的肩。

“一定一定。”金希澈笑得開朗。

05  
閔庚勳修改著手裡被退回的企劃書，新品試吃後的結果上頭不滿意，只好重頭來一遍。

“庚勳啊，該走了。”永美收拾好東西，拿著外套向他揮了揮。

“我改完再走，你們先去吧。”閔庚勳頭也不抬地回道。

加班到六點多，閔庚勳看一眼時間，啪地闔上電腦，在椅子上伸展筋骨。

下了電梯到公司大門前，和前台姐姐攀談幾句，閔庚勳低頭查看聚會的地點，離公司只有一站路，散步著走過去也行。

撩開布簾，餐廳不大但氣氛不錯，懷舊風格的佈置頗對胃口。

A公司一群人鬧哄哄的正在敬酒，聚會的主人公卻不見蹤影，閔庚勳鬆了鬆領帶，悄悄地坐到角落，和已喝過幾輪的永美邊吃邊聊。

“這次的新人質量真是高阿，營銷部的俊男美女真不少，怎麼不分幾個來我們這。天天看著你們蓬頭垢面不修邊幅的，讓我怎麼相信愛情？”

閔庚勳正吮著毛豆呢，一聽，“不是，姐你都結婚了還相信什麼愛情。”

“永保一顆少女心才能留住青春阿。”

兩人有一搭沒一搭地說著話，此時金希澈才從外頭撩開簾子進來，接了一通電話得以省去幾輪的敬酒，值了。

這是閔庚勳第一次看到耳聞已久的營銷部新秀，嘴裡叼著的毛豆莢差點被他嚥下去。什麼鬼，才飯上的愛豆竟然和他同公司？難道從小到大連發票都沒中過一次獎的衰運都是為了這一次的相遇而鋪墊的嗎？閔庚勳緊張地灌了一口啤酒，胡思亂想著。

偷偷看一眼，本人好瘦好白好可愛，比影片裡更好看了。金哲美還在他耳邊叨叨著什麼，閔庚勳全當成背景音了，不敢明目張膽地盯著，他用餘光偵查對方的動向。等等，怎麼還越來越近了？

“你不舒服嗎？”

“什、什麼？”

金希澈指了指他的額頭，不知道是冷氣開太弱還是太緊張，閔庚勳居然流了一腦門的汗。

“哦不是，我容易出汗，沒事沒事。”

“沒事就好。”金希澈露出讓閔庚勳心跳漏了一拍的笑容，“你好，我是金希澈。你是企劃部的閔庚勳吧？”

“你好你好！”閔庚勳激動地點了幾下頭，“你怎麼知道是我的？”

“前輩們一直在唸叨企劃部年輕有為的閔庚勳卻有遲到的壞毛病，說了很多你的事。”金希澈笑道，一邊向金永美點頭示意，“不介意我坐這吧？”

“你坐你坐，我再去加道小菜。”

兩人聊了很久，閔庚勳也逐漸褪去原先的慌張，和金希澈說了許多公司的八卦和難搞的上司。和對方交談後才發現網路上的“希笵”並非全部的金希澈。他不像鏡頭前那麼的充滿活力和表現欲十足。面前的他掛著有禮的笑容，更擅長傾聽，時不時說出自己的看法，卻不咄咄逼人，是極具魅力的温和。

閔庚勳不由得沈溺於與對方獨處的時間，連同事們酒足飯飽後要去別加店續攤都沒發現。

“難得遇到這麼投契的人，要不我們自己再去喝一杯吧，我知道一家好店。”

“都這麼晚了，會不會耽誤你的時間？”

金希澈穿上外套，深知對方不會拒絕地說道，閔庚勳更是恭敬不如從命，點頭答應了。

06  
且不論閔庚勳完全忘了與隊友的約定，徹底地放對方鴿子，和金希澈對飲到深夜方分開。

遊魂般洗完澡，閔庚勳抱著枕頭，實在不敢相信一切都是真的，甚至比他想像的還要美好。

三十多歲的男人還像個毛頭小子一樣。

翻來覆去睡不著覺，閔庚勳索性爬起來點開看了無數遍的視頻。看著看著，突然意識到，這樣的的心情是喜歡嗎？我喜歡上了一個男人？且不說這個男人有多漂亮，他還是個男人阿！

不對不對，什麼鬼？性向這種東西能說變就變嗎？他雖然沒交過幾個女朋友，但還是有經驗的。

閔庚勳秉著求知精神上網搜尋了一晚同性戀相關的訊息，直到撐不住睡過去為止，他還是承認了全新的自己，阿Q地想，至少這個男人很漂亮。

而直男扳手金希澈此時正泡在按摩浴缸裡，滴了幾滴精油，舒服地靠在池壁，閉目養神。

想到閔庚勳喝得通紅的臉，他不由得笑了，新同事有點意思阿，看起來對自己很有想法的樣子，不知道是不是看過網上的視頻呢？邊往頭髮上抹洗髮精，不過挺好逗的，還滿可愛。

07  
情場高手兼女裝大佬金希澈要勾一個純情宅男兼顏性戀重症患者閔庚勳簡直是手到擒來，不費吹灰之力。

經過幾次深夜喝酒談心，閔庚勳不負眾望且不出意料地被迷得神魂顛倒，和金希澈的關係也越來越密切，他卻始終不敢表明心跡，畢竟這種取向算小眾，金希澈雖然長得漂亮但個性還是很男人的，身邊一定不缺女伴。

閔庚勳一邊說服著自己，心裡卻不免疑惑，男人間的友情什麼時候會到噓寒問暖，天天短信電話不斷的程度？雖然他樂在其中，但還是會生起其他想法的阿。

而作為一個粉絲，在和金希澈相處的同時他也從沒落下“希笵”的每一次直播，這張臉幾乎填滿著他的每一天。

而一邊的金希澈則是享受著曖昧期，他也逐漸從一開始的玩票心態轉為認真對待，不是沒交過男朋友，但這樣的還是第一次見。

閔庚勳在生活中確實是妥妥的宅男，休閒娛樂就是打遊戲，但在事業上卻很有能力，只要是他提的企劃案商品銷量都不低。

閔庚勳自以為掩飾得很完美的愛慕往往被他的眼神背叛，喜歡是藏不住的，金希澈想，那他什麼時候才會發現我的喜歡呢？

08  
好在窗戶紙被捅破的一天很快到來。

兩人休息日剛好碰到同一天，金希澈提議和閔庚勳去唱K，親耳聽聽他被傳的神乎其神的歌喉。

金希澈挑了一件酒紅色的西裝外套和褲子，搭純白T恤，穿著拖鞋就出了門，因為他老早就發現閔庚勳的眼睛只會盯著他的臉，穿什麼根本無所謂。

戴著黑色鴨舌帽，乖乖地站在角落喝可樂，閔庚勳正覺得他們倆怎麼那麼像約會呢？金希澈就從門口進來了。

“等很久了嗎？”

“我也才剛到。”

進到包廂，兩人唱了一個鐘頭，閔庚勳正想停下來喝口水，金希澈忽然說想聽一首新歌，問他會不會唱。

閔庚勳只記得自己有收藏新歌的影片，於是點開手機找了一下，翻半天也滑不到，金希澈遂過來幫忙找。

“播放歷史說不定有。”

接過對方的手機，金希澈熟練地操作著，卻看見ID是一串亂碼，疑似殭屍號的帳號播放歷史全是“希笵”的視頻。

金希澈抬頭看了一眼閔庚勳，覺得火候差不多了，點了點屏幕，“你暗戀我阿？”

閔庚勳還沒反應過來，結巴地說道，“什、什麼？”

金希澈“啪”地扣住手機，“你沒暗戀我沒關係。”

“我明戀你很久了。”

“想不想當希笵大人的男朋友？”

-FIN


End file.
